Una segunda oportunidad, nace un guerrero dragón
by aten92
Summary: Uno evento que cambiar la historia de un mundo como nadie jamás lo esperaría… todo por la intervención de un Dios absoluto, omnipotente e omnipresente… un Dios entre Dioses… y redención de un destructor...


**Este es un fic sin ánimos de lucro creado por mi persona aten, basándonos en la historia original de High School DXD la cual no nos pertenece ya que su creador es el señor Ichiei Ishibumi. Al igual que algunos personajes de otros animes que aparecerán a medida que la historia avance que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores n.n**

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo…

*Hola, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc…

"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de documentos y palabras a resaltar…

- **Se fuerte por los tuyos y tus sueños** \- Ddraig o algún dragón hablando para todos…

[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig o algún dragón hablando con su anfitrión mentalmente…

["Hola todos…"] anuncio importante de algo…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **PROLOGO**

 **La redención de un destructor…**

 _ ***ubicación desconocida en algún lugar del multiverso***_

Luego de ser derrotado por segunda vez e ir directo al sol a causa del ataque de los dos hijos de la persona que lo derroto por primera vez. Una figura de un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello rubio brillante se preguntaba qué era lo que los hacia fuerte como para hacer que se levante cada vez que caen. No solo eso cada vez que se levanta lo hacen con más fuerza y determinación, se preguntaba si era a causa de su férreo deseo de "proteger" a quienes según ellos "aman".

En su mente una nueva pregunta surge de si su vida de destrucción realmente podría considerarse una vida. No hacía más que crear muerte y destrucción a donde fuera. Pero eso estaba en la sangre y ADN de su raza, pero aun así esos cinco de su misma especie le mostraron que a pesar que amaban pelear no eran seres de destrucción, ellos peleaban pero con un propósito totalmente opuesto al suyo, ellos lo asían para proteger, mientras el solo lo hacía por diversión y satisfacción de su deseo de destrucción.

Quizás si no se hubiera obsesionado con el deseo de destrucción su destino habría sido otro, quizás si hubiera sido más parecido a "él" su vida sería diferente ahora y no terminar muriendo al entrar en contacto con la superficie del sol…

Toda una vida desperdiciada en destrucción sin sentido… un "mensajero de la muerte, miedo, desesperación, destrucción y el caos" era la forma en que lo describen quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de llegar a conocerlo. Ni una sola buena acción en todo su rojo historial a causa de la sangre de todos los inocentes muertos por sus manos.

Si hubiera ello las cosas mejor siendo más como "él" que sería ahora de su vida, habría encontrado un propósito por el cual de verdad vale la pena pelear. Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad trataría de por lo menos hacer algo bueno, y aunque no sea suficiente para expiar todos sus pecados por lo menos seria muestra de que un monstruo como el alguna vez hiso algo bueno por alguien. Aunque ahora que lo piensa la tubo al haber podido sobrevivir a su pelea contra "él" pero no lo hiso siguió con su obsesión en la destrucción. Que irónico que en ese entonces no lo pensó que tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora que no tiene forma de cambiar su eminente final si lo hace, sonríe en ironía y cerro sus ojos esperando su fin con un único pensamiento "no hay redención para un destructor".

-Dime Broly. Si te diera la oportunidad de hacer ese único y último acto de bondad, hacer algo bueno por alguien que responderías, dice una misteriosa voz.

-Aceptaría. Aunque no expiara todos mis pecados y daño que le he hecho a este universo, al menos llevo en mi conciencia el hecho de que fui capaz de hacer algo bueno aunque sea una vez, responde el ahora identificado Broly.

-Una respuesta satisfactoria, te daré la oportunidad de ayudar a un chico que a pesar de haber peleado con todo sus fuerzas, sacrificar una parte de sí, no logro su salvar a la persona por la que lucho y lo único que obtuvo fue que las personas que consideraba "amigos" le dieran la espalda traicionándolo y la persona por quien lucho con todo su ser y en la que deposito su confianza lo humillo de la peor forma para luego votarlo dejándolo en las puertas de la muerte. Ese chico aun no puede ni debe morir, él tiene un gran destino por delante y es de gran importancia para la salvación de su mundo, por ello tú me ayudaras a formar a ese chico para que pueda llevar a cabo su destino, dice aquella voz.

-Cómo es que puedes saber el destino de una persona, acaso ¿eres algún Dios? Dice/pregunta Broly.

-Sí. Soy un Dios. Pero no uno cualquiera soy un Dios entre Dioses, un ser Primordial que existe desde antes del Origen del tiempo mismo, Soy el creador de la mayoría de las cosas existentes, de los planetas, estrellas, constelaciones, galaxias, universos y el multiverso, responde la voz.

-Pero. No se supone que los Dioses no intervienen en el balance de la vida, pregunta una vez más Broly.

-Así es, pera cuando dicha ley para nosotros los Dioses puede romperse cuando no hay más opción tal y como sucede con este chico del cual te hable, el que el muera significa la muerte de todo en su mundo ya él es el pilar para la salvación. Pero dejémonos las explicaciones para otro momento hay cosas más importantes que hacer, dice la voz…

Para Broly todo se oscureció…

-0-

 _ ***ubicación desconocida en otro lugar del multiverso***_

-Ddraig. ¿Por qué todo termino de este modo? Acaso todas las cosas debieron suceder así, dice débilmente un chico de contextura delgada y unos 17 años, cabello castaño quien se encontraba en un charco de su propia sangre en la sala de su casa y cerca de él los cuerpos gravemente heridos de sus padres a quienes les tomaba una de sus manos, viendo con impotencia como poco a poco la vida escapaba de sus cuerpos.

- **No lo sé socio, no lo sé,** responde el mencionado Ddraig con cierto deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Primero fui engañado por una chica que fingió querer ser mi novia para matarme. Y ahora soy traicionado de la peor manera por los que considera compañeros y amigos… acaso este el precio a pagar por intentar salvar a chica que me gusta y fallar miserablemente, dice una vez más el castaño.

- **Compañero. No sé qué paso antes de que pudiera comunicarme contigo como lo hacemos en estos momentos, pero hay algo que si te aseguro. La chica Gremory pudo percibir mi aura dentro de ti, al igual que sabía de las intenciones de ángel caído que se te acerco, pero aun así no hiso nada para impedir tu muerte y dejo que ese ángel caído te matara para poder reencarnarte sin que pudieras oponerte a ello,** dice Ddraig.

-Así que fui engañado dos veces. Una jugo con migo para matarme, mientras la otra jugo a ser dueña de mi destino. Así que esta es la forma en que termina mi vida. Engañado, usado y tirado a un lado como trapo viejo e inservible. Pero lo que más me duele de todo es que mis padres tuvieron que pagar el precio de mis malas decisiones, dice el castaño con dolor mientras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, recordando el cómo inicio todo.

Al enfrentar por segunda vez a Raiser y fallar miserablemente una vez más, aun después de haber sacrificado su brazo izquierdo al dragón que reside en la Boosted Gear, aun después de haber peleado con todo su ser y darlo todo no pudo conseguirlo.

En su logar lo que obtuvo a cambio luego de enfrentar a Raiser por segunda vez fue una fuerte bofetada e insultos como "estúpido sirviente, quien te crees para interrumpir mi fiesta de compromiso" y "estúpido clase baja conoce tu lugar" por parte de la chica por quien lucho con su alma aun sabiendo que podía morir, burlas por parte de los nobles y desprecio por los que creía eran sus amigos. Las únicas personas no lo trataron mal fueron la Maid que le dio el papel con el círculo mágico y el Maou lucifer, ambos sabían que Raiser no peleo de forma honesta ya que obtuvo beneficio de cierto artefacto. En lugar de burlarse de él Maou peli rojo le ordeno a maid regresarlo al mundo humano.

Regreso al escenario del inicio de todo este trágico final. El que fue solo el comienzo del que sería su infierno, a quienes creía amigos regresaron al día siguiente después de la pelea y terminado las clases, su "ama" lo retuvo castigo durante varias horas hasta alrededor de las 11 de la noche por avergonzarla delante de todos los nobles invitados a su fiesta de compromiso, por lo que lo torturo hasta que se aburrió de ello y le extrajo las piezas de peón de forma dolorosa y lo dejaron desangrándose hasta morir…

Él sabía que moriría ya que no había forma de que pudieran salvarlo, por lo que haciendo uso de todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza y de su voluntad se levantó y a paso lento fue hacia su casa, por lo menos quería despedirse y pedirle perdón a sus padres por ser tan pésimo hijo.

Pero una vez más sus malas decisiones jugaron una papel que terminó en tragedia una vez llego a su casa.

 **Flash Back…**

El castaño llego a su casa y toco la puerta ya que no tenía forma y mucho menos fuerza para abrirla… su madre le abrió y dio un grito de horror al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su hijo, grito que también atrajo a la puerta al padre del chico.

-¡Issei!… ¡hijo! ¿Qué te paso?, pregunta la madre con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-¡Hijo! ¿Quién te hiso esto? Pregunta el padre con ira hacia los responsables de que su hijo estuviera en tal condición.

-Tou-san, Kaa-san… lo siento, dice el castaño tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre al final alarmado sus padres.

El padre lo toma con cuidado y lo acuesta en el sofá de la sala…

-¡Ana!… ¡rápido! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! dice el padre preocupado.

-¡No!… "tos"… no hay necesidad… "tos"… No hay forma de salvarme, dice el castaño tosiendo más sangre, preocupando aún más a sus padres.

-¡Como que no hijo!… ¡necesitas atención médica urgente! Dice entre lágrimas y preocupada la madre del castaño.

El castaño a pesar de todo el dolor en su cuerpo sonríe a sus progenitores…

-No hay forma… de que pueda… ser salvado… he… perdido mucha sangre… tengo… muchos huesos fracturados… varias… heridas internas… al igual… que… algunas hemorragias… no puedo ser salvado, dice el castaño.

Para los padres aquellas palabras fueron un puñal a sus corazones, preguntándose quien fueron los desgraciados que dejaron a su hijo así…

-Quiero… disculparme con ustedes… Tou-san, Kaa-san… les pido disculpar por ser un pésimo hijo… por no haber… seguido sus concejos… por ser un estúpido… cabeza hueca… y pervertido… obsesionado con los pechos… les pido disculpas… por favor no estén tristes… ni se culpen que haya terminado en estas condiciones… el único responsable soy yo… y mis malas… decisiones… son unos excelentes padres… unos que un pervertido… como yo no se merece…

Los padres solo podían llorar con cada palabra del castaño y ver como la vida abandonaba cada segundo su cuerpo.

-no quiero que estén tristes por mi… no quiero que se culpen por mi… no quiero que lloren por mi… me dieron… más de lo que merezco… siendo un desagradecido como lo fui… trataron de criarme… de la mejor manera y no lo aproveche… trataron de educarme de la mejor forma y no lo escuche… trataron de aconsejarme tanto como pudieron y los ignore… así que les pido disculpa… por todo eso y más…

"tos"… "tos"… "tos"… "tos"

El castaño tocio con fuerza al tiempo que sangre escurría de su boca con la tos…

-¡ISSEI!

Gritaron aterrados ambos padres…

-Valla, valla. Pero que tenemos aquí, un pequeño demonio en un estado lamentable y dos amantes de este, dice una vos masculina y llena de malicia procedente de la entrada de la casa.

El castaño se alarmo ante esto, ya que pudo percibir rastros de aura sagrada contaminada, signo de que aquel sujeto es un ángel caído…

[Compañero. Es un ángel caído, debes ser cuidadoso si no quieres que tus padres salgan lastimados. Además, en tu estado no te encuentras en condiciones de pelear, por lo que no eres rival para él, aun siendo uno de bajo nivel.]

Las palabras del dragón sellado en el guante que porta confirman sus sospechas.

-Quien eres tú, pregunta con firmeza la madre del castaño.

-Eres el desgraciado que dejo a mi hijo en ese estado, pregunto con odio el padre.

-No. No fui yo quien lo dejo en tal estado, pero si seré quien lo mate y acabe con su sufrimiento. Por lo que les doy la oportunidad de vivir si se alejan y no hacen nada estúpido, o bien pueden intentar ser héroes tratando de salvarlo y morir miserablemente, dice el ángel caído.

-Tou-san, Kaa-san. Hagan lo que él dice y aléjense, ese sujeto no es algo a lo cual ustedes puedan hacer frente, dice el chico mientras se levanta y mira fríamente al caído.

-Vamos, háganle caso al pequeño demonio y acepten mi generosa oferta, miren que soy muy piadoso al darles la oportunidad de conservar sus vidas, dice el caído arrogantemente.

-No te dejare acercar a mi hijo, responde la madre con ira en su voz.

-Ni pienses que te dejare poner una mano sobre mi hijo, primero tendrás que matarme, dice el padre seriamente encarando al hombre.

Ambos padres están dispuestos a enfrentar al desconociendo hombre sin ser conscientes de su naturaleza.

-Aaahh… bueno si así lo quieren, pero sean conscientes de que les di la oportunidad de salvarse, dice el sujeto al tiempo que materializa una espada de luz.

Los padres se sorprendieron al ver aquel hombre crear aquella cosa brillante con forma de espada de la nada… Issei se alarmo y se coloca frente a sus padres lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió…

-Si te atreves a herirlos… te juro… que antes de morir… te mato. Caído, dice el castaño con voz acerada.

Los padres del chico se extrañaron por la forma en que su hijo llamo a aquel hombre, parece saber quién es…

-Hahaha… eres valiente o muy estúpido demonio vagabundo. Crees que en el estado lamentable en que te encuentras eres rival para un ángel caído como yo, se burla el sujeto.

-Ya lo dije… si te atreves a lastimarlos… te matare… siendo lo último que haga en lo que me queda de vida, afirma el castaño.

-Issei sabes quien este sujeto, pregunta el padre.

-No sé quién es... pero… sí que es… y es algo… lo cual ustedes… no son capaces de enfrentar… por favor… no interfieran… esto es… entre este ángel caído y yo, responde el chico muy serio extrañado más a sus padres.

-Tú eres quien no debe, estas muy herido como para siquiera estar moviéndote, dice el padre.

-Basta de palabrerías, ya me aburrí de tanta telenovela…

Luego de hablar el caído se movió a una velocidad que los padres del chico no pudieron seguir, pero el castaño si pudo. Aun así su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado para reaccionar… el caído reaparece frente a ellos golpeando con fuerza a Issei en el rostro enviándolo a estrellarse contra una pared de la casa, luego arremete contra el padre golpeándolo de una patada al estómago doblándolo de dolor y asiendo que escupiera sangre e igual forma mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared…

-AAAAHHHH… fue el grito de dolor por parte del padre.

-¡ISSEI! ¡ARAN! Grita la madre exaltada al ver a su hijo y esposo ser golpeados sin misericordia por aquel sujeto.

Al siguiente segundo siente un dolor en su abdomen baja la vista para encontrar que de su estómago sobresale aquella extraña espada brillante con rastros de su sangre en ella… el caído retira la espada del vientre de la madre del castaño dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo mientras el líquido vital escapa de la fatal herida…

-¡ANA! ¡MAMÁ! Gritan padre e hijo al ver la mujer ser herida de gravedad.

El castaño trata de levantarse pero cae una vez más ya que su cuerpo se encuentra al severamente lastimado a causa de todas las heridas que recibió cortesía de sus ex-amigos y la extracción de las evil piece… ya que el mismo sabe que es un milagro que aún se encuentre con vida.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TE MATARE! Explota el padre al ver a su esposa ser agredida por aquel hombre sin misericordia.

El hombre segado por la ira se lanza hacia el caído con toda intención asesina, pero este sin problema alguno evade cada ataque y se posiciona detrás del padre dando un tajo diagonal con la espada de luz causando una seria herida en la espalda del padre quien cae de rodillas, el caído aparece frente al padre del castaño y le perfora el pulmón derecho con la espada de luz para luego retirarla dejando que la parte superior del hombre callera al piso al lado de su esposa…

-¡PAPÁ! Grita el castaño mientras lagrimas escapan de sus ojos mirado con impotencia a aquel caído acabar con la vida de sus progenitores sin que pueda hacer nada.

-Enojado niño. Mira que dijiste que me matarías si los hería, pero mírame y mírate. Yo sigo aquí mientras tu estas tirado en el suelo a mis pies y puedo matarte cuando me plazca, dice el caído burlándose del castaño.

-¡DESGRACIADO! Grita de ira Issei…

El castaño se levanta y ataca ciegamente al caído quien le sonríe burlándose de los vanos intentos del chico en golpearlo, ya que Issei al estar tan herido sus movimientos son errados, lentos y débiles…

-Patético…

Luego de aquella palabra el caído desvanece la espada de luz y arremete contra el castaño con una serie de puños al rostro, pecho, costillas y abdomen, causando del chico escupiera sangre con cada golpe empeorando aún más su condición… terminado con una patada al rostro haciendo que se estrellara una vez más con la pared.

[Ddraig… por favor… préstame tu poder… una vez más]

[No te encuentras en condiciones, tu cuerpo no lo resistirá y terminaras destruyéndolo]

[No me importa… lo que le pase a mi cuerpo… al final… voy a morir… al menos… quiero hacer… que el desgraciado… que lastimo a mis padres… page con su vida]

[Como quieras compañero, pero sabes el precio para ello.]

[No me importa… el valor a pagar… estoy… dispuesto a dar mi otro brazo… mis piernas o corazón, lo que sea]

[De acurdo, tu corazón será el pago, pero aun así el tiempo del Balance Breaker va a ser un menor que cuando me distes tu brazo. El estado de tu cuerpo apenas y por mucho aguantara cinco segundos o menos, así que debes terminar rápido]

El castaño a pura fuerza de voluntad logro ponerse de pie una vez más y mira con ira al caído que le da una sonrisa de burla y superioridad…

En eso un aura de color rojo cubre el cuerpo del castaño, un guante del mismo color que el aura con detalles dorados y una gema verde en el dorso se materializa en el brazo izquierdo el chico, dicho guante cubre toda su mano dándole una apariencia de garras hasta su codo…

El caído se sorprendió ante ese hecho y más al reconocer aquella sacred gear, ya que era una muy peligrosa…

-Mocoso. Así que eres el sekiryuutei. Dejare de jugar contigo y te matare ahora mismo, eres una seria amenaza, dice el caído materializando una lanza de luz que arroja al Cataño…

En eso un destello verde ilumino toda la sala de la casa segando al caído como a los padres que miran atónitos a su hijo, seguido de una voz que proyecta autoridad y poder…

-¡Balance Breack, Booster Gear Scale Mail!

Al cesar el destello el Cataño es cubierto por una armadura de cuerpo completo de color rojo. (N/A: no la voy a describir, me da flojera. Además, todos sabemos cómo es) la lanza que el caído arrojo al castaño y se destruye al impactar con la armadura sin siquiera lograr rasgarla.

 **IV**

El castaño no perdió tiempo y apunto con su mano abierta al caído que estaba en shock al ver su ataque fallar y no siquiera rasguñar aquella armadura roja.

-Pagaras con tu vida el haber lastimado a mis padres desgraciado infeliz, sentencia el Cataño con ira en su voz.

[¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!]

 **III**

[¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!]

 **II**

[¡Boots!] [¡Boots!] [¡Boots!]

 **I**

Una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se crea en la palma de la mano del castaño, en un rápido movimiento la empuña y la abre una vez más. El caído vio con horror como un rayo rojo de puro poder es disparado de la mano del chico…

 **-¡AAAAHHH!...**

El caído grita en agonía al sentir su cuerpo ser desintegrado por el poderoso rayo el cual destruyo la entrada de la casa y se elevó al cielo perdiéndose en el firmamento… del lugar donde una vez estuvo aquel ángel caído no había rastro de él, solo quedaba el piso quemado por el poder del dragon…

 **0**

La armadura desapareció del cuerpo del castaño convirtiéndose en polvo de color rojo…

[Gracias Ddraig] dice el chico para después caer de cara al suelo ya que toda fuerza abandono su cuerpo.

[No es nada compañero] responde el dragón.

Issei se arrastra hasta donde se encuentran sus padres y una vez cerca de ellos le toma a cada uno una de sus manos…

-Lo ciento… Nunca desee que ustedes… pagaran el precio… por mis malas decisiones… y al verme matar… con ese ángel caído… pensaran que soy un monstruo, se disculpa el castaño mientras llora.

-No te… disculpes hijo… siempre supinos… que eras alguien… especial… y lo demostraste… al acabar con aquel sujeto sea humano o lo que haya sido… no te veo como un monstruo… eres y siempre serás mi Ise, mi hijo, responde la madre sonriéndole con sangre aun escurriendo de su boca al tiempo que le apretaba ligeramente la mano.

El castaño sonrió a las palabras de su madre, aun con todo el dolor en su cuerpo, sintió como si parte de un enorme peso fuera removido de sus hombros.

-Tal y como dice tu madre… hijo… sabíamos que eras… alguien especial… y no los mostraste… y… tampoco te veo como… un monstruo… eres mi hijo… por sobre todo… y el que tengas… un don o poder… no te convierte… en un monstruo… eso lo hacen tus acciones, dice el padre con una sonrisa también con sangre escurriendo de su boca.

El castaño también sonrió, ahora sintió como aquel peso desaparecía de un todo de sus hombros…

-Gracias. Y de verdad perdóneme… si hubiera tomado mejores decisiones… quizás todo… sería diferente, fue lo único que pudo responder el chico aun con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-No tenemos nada… que perdonarte… Ise, dice la madre.

-Es verdad… no tienes… que pedir perdón… porque… no hay nada que… debamos perdonarte… hijo, dice el padre.

Ambos adultos serraron sus ojos manteniendo una sonrisa.

El castaño al ver eso apretó las manos de sus progenitores, lamentándose y maldiciendo su vida una y otra vez…

 **Fin De Flash Back…**

-Nunca pedí esto… nunca pedí ser un demonio… sólo quería una maldita vida normal… con una linda chica a mi lado que me amara… sin preocupaciones… pensé que todo iba a cambiar… cuando reencarné con estas malditas alas… que definen mi nueva raza ahora… pero… me arrepiento de todo. Que desgracia… Perdónenme mamá, papá, todas las personas que creían en mí… y pensaron que podría llegar a ser alguien importante en esta vida… les fallé de nuevo… Si pudo haber otra opción… la hubiera tomado con gusto, dice el castaño llorando amargamente.

- **Fue un placer conocerte Hyoudou Issei. Aunque fue poco el tiempo compartido, me di cuenta que eras alguien con mucho potencial que hubiera podido llegar la conseguir muchos logros con una guía y entrenamiento adecuado,** dice el dragón sellado.

-Gracias Ddraig… También fue un placer haberte conocido… me hubiera gustado haber… compartido más tiempo… y poder haber llegado… a poner tu nombre en alto… pero veo que no será posible… te deseo la mejor… de las suerte… con tu nuevo portador… que sea alguien… digno de tu poder… y no un obsesionado con el poder… adiós amigo…

Lágrimas de profunda tristeza bajaban por sus mejillas, su respiración se detuvo después de haber exhalado… un último aliento, sus párpados cayeron presas del agotamiento, resignándose al frio abrazo de la muerte. Todo aquello indicó lo inevitable…

- **Adiós Hyoudou Issei. Abrías sido un gran anfitrión de eso no tengo duda,** dice el dragón con cierto pesar en su voz.

-Lo va a ser Dragón Galés. El chico no morirá aquí, él está destinado a la grandeza. Se levantara de entre las cenizas con más fuerza al igual que un verdadero Fénix, su historia no termina aquí, apenas comienza, su nombre será leyenda…

El dragón se extrañó al escuchar aquella voz, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar que o quien era, ya que todo se oscureció para él.

 ***** _ **Ubicación desconocida en algún lugar del multiverso**_ *****

-Qué piensas del chico Broly…

-Alguien con una gran fuerza de voluntad, igual a la de la persona que me derroto por primera vez. El deseo de proteger a quienes les importa les da una fuerza y poder sin igual. Algo de lo que aun no entiendo el ¿Por qué? Responde el Broly.

Quien en estos momentos tiene una apariencia diferente, su contextura muscular es más delgada, su cabello y ojos son de color negro.

-El poder y la fuerza. Está ligada a las emociones… mientras más fuerte son tus emociones más fuerte serás. Ustedes los sayajines son prueba de ello. Sus emociones son el detónate para alcanzar sus transformaciones de super sayajine…

-Creo entiendo. Aun así, me es difícil comprenderlo, dice el sayajin.

-Es comprensible. Desde tu nacimiento eras poseedor de un poder extremadamente alto entre los de tu misma especie, un poder que crecía día a día, cuando llegaste a una edad adulta, tu poder es algo que no puede ser tomado a la ligera…

-Pero ¿Qué planes tienes con el chico? ¿Cómo planeas que lo ayude? Pregunta el sayajin.

-Tengo pensado eliminar todo rastro de la esencia demoniaca de él, reparar su alma del daño causado por las piezas al serles extraídas de manera forzada, ampliar su núcleo mágico para que pueda usar magia como el más experto de los magos, enseñarle diferentes estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el arte de la espada y varios tipos magia, también entrenara de forma intelectual. En cuanto a ti, le otorgues tu poder y lo entrenes para que pueda controlarlo. Luego instruirlo para que controle de forma adecuada el poder del dragón sellado en la sacred gear que porta. Convirtiéndolo en un hibrido entre sayajin y dragón…

-Estas seguro. Tú lo has dicho mi poder no es algo que deba ser tomado a la ligera. El shock de haber perdido a sus padres puede que lo empuje al camino equivocado convirtiéndolo en un destructor como lo fui yo, dice el sayajin.

-No lo ara. Porque sus padres no morirán, yo no lo permitiré. Ellos en estos momentos son el pilar que sostienen al chico. Tengo algo preparado para ellos, su madre será una gran maga y su padre un espadachín sin igual…

-El entrenamiento para que el chico pueda controlar no solo mi poder sino para completar todo lo que le tienes preparado, tomara muchos años. De igual forma aplica con sus padres les tomara años alcanzar el nivel que deseas, dice Broly.

-El tiempo no es problema, eso esta cubierto. Diseñe una dimensión en la cual se llevara a cabo el entrenamiento. En dicha dimensión puede haber corrido 1000 años mientras que fuera de esta no ha corrido ni un segundo, lo mejor es que por más años, décadas, siglos o milenios que pasen, para los cuerpos que se encuentren dentro de la dimensión no habrá pasado ni un segundo…

-Entiendo así que todo está preparado. Tomas al chico y sus padres de su universo, los entrenas, completado el entrenamiento los regresas a su universo y nadie notara nada ya que apenas y abra pasado un minuto por mucho, dice el sayajin.

-Así es… por lo que el entrenamiento comienza desde este momento ya que los he traído. Vamos a la dimensión especial…

De este modo se dio inicio a uno evento que cambiar la historia de un mundo como nadie jamás lo esperaría… todo por la intervención de un Dios absoluto, omnipotente e omnipresente… un Dios entre Dioses…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno amigos aquí les dejo este prólogo de una idea la cual me rondaba la cabeza desde hace **mucho**. Así que aquí les dejo la idea y posible nuevo proyecto. Muchos me criticaran por estar sacando y sacando nuevas historias, pero no se puede evitar, ya que llegan cuando menos lo espero ya sea escribiendo alguna de mis historias o leyendo algún fic de otro escritor… pero bueno no importa, esto es fanfiction y aquí las historias nuevas no paran de llegar...

Bueno como han podido apreciar este fic es de la típica "traición" de Rias y sus siervos para con Issei. Pero desde una les dejo claro, no será la típica historia que luego de todo maltrato físico y psicológico a los dos o tres capítulos, el castaño los perdona y todo queda como si nada. **NO,** aquí no abra perdón, o por lo menos no tan fácil. Y si dado el caso decido dar perdón, no habrá romance ni amistad entre los miembros de club de lo oculto entiéndase "Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba", como caso extremo solo será una relación de conocidos. Así que mí querido amigo, si no te gusta pase derecho y no agregues esta historia a favoritos ya que no pienso cambiar mi decisión por más argumentos que me des…

Bien en cuanto al nivel que alcanzara Issei al serle otorgado el poder de Broly no se preocupen, no será un dios de la destrucción… ya tengo controlado el nivel de poder que tendrá pero este seguirá creciendo llegando hasta un punto que ya tengo fijo…

Habrán tres personajes de otros animes con un papel fijo en la historia, Broly no cuenta ya que el una vez completado su parte en el entrenamiento pasara al plano de los puros "entiéndase, mundo de los muertos/descanso eterno"…

Bien solo aclarare estos detalles por el momento, dejen sus comentarios sobre qué les parece esta nueva historia. Les gusto "si" o "no"… debo continuar con el proyecto, pausarlo, eliminarlo…

Sin más que decir hasta una nueva actualización… bey bey…

Se despide Aten92…


End file.
